The new cultivar is a product of chance discovery by the inventor, Rika Bronsther. This new variety, hereinafter referred to as ‘RIKACPMC’, was selected as a naturally occurring branch mutation from an unnamed, unpatented Chamaecyparis pisifera. The novel variety was discovered in a garden in Hemstread, N.Y. during 2005.
After identifying the new variety as a potentially interesting selection, first propagation of ‘RIKACPMC’ occurred by semi-hardwood cuttings at a commercial nursery in Grand Haven, Mich. April 2005. The inventor continued controlled testing and propagation, assessing stability of the unique characteristics of this variety. Five generations have been reproduced and have shown that the unique features of this cultivar are stable and reproduced true to type.